heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Reed Richards
|history= Reed was born to Nathaniel and Evelyn Richards in Central City, California. His father was a genius which passed to Reed having similiar intellect and interests. At age seven, Reed's life was shattered when his mother died. Now a single father, Nathaniel shows Reed to avoid the hurt caused by the loss by delving deep into his studies. Reed showed an uncanny aptitude in mathematics, physics, and mechanics and was quickly considered a 'child prodigy'. Nathaniel encouraged Reed in his endeavors and experiments, but due to different interests they start to spend very little time together. At the age of fourteen he was enrolled in college and went to multiple ones by the time he was eighteen earning four separate degrees. His education included stints at four different colleges including the California Institute of Technology, Harvard, Columbia and Empire State University. It would be at Empire State where Reed's world would be changed for the good and the bad. At Empire State, Reed soon found himself assigned to a room with resident football star Benjamin J. Grimm, it wasn't long before the two became good friends. Around this time Reed designing a reusable spacecraft. Ben jokingly volunteered to pilot the craft if Reed ever built it. At Columbia University he rented a room in a boarding house where he met Victor Von Doom. Moving on to Harvard, Reed earned Ph.D.s in Physics and Electrical Engineering. In his mid twenties Reed used his inheritance, government funds to finance his research and development of the craft to take him into space. A young women he met years prior helped fund when finances were low, and his friend Ben was scheduled to fly the craft. The government though threatened to cancel the project so Reed, Ben, Sue, and her brother Johnny sneak onto the ship and launch. Reed felt it would be safe even though testing wasn't complete. Things were going perfectly for the maiden flight. However as brilliant as Reed was, he failed to calculate for all possibilities that could lead to a catastrophic failure. But the one thing Reed didn't fit into his calculations was the chance of a freak cosmic storm passing close to the Earth. By the time they discovered the storm it was too late for the foursome to do anything. The ship was engulfed by the exotic radiation from deep space. The cockpit, though shielded was filled with the cosmic energies. It's still unknown how they got back but the four barely made it back to earth alive. When they came too they were more than happy to be alive, but they soon discovered that their bodies were radically changed by the radiation. Amazingly the shields on the ship were able to protect them from a lethal dose, but that didn't matter. Each of them were changed. In Reed's case his body became incredibly malleable and capable of stretching great distances and changing shapes. Reed started to investigate as to what happened. But before he could find a cure for their condition, it was made public when they used their new found powers to help save the city from a major threat. Almost overnight the quintet became instant celebrities and were called the Fantastic Four. With Reed earning the name Mister Fantastic. Over the next few years the four, with Reed in the lead, found themselves combating various menaces that threatened the city and even the world. They would even find themselves lending their help to some of the most prominent teams in the superheroic community. }} Category:Character Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Marvel Category:Registered-Real-Name